This disclosure relates generally to chains which are employed for securement purposes. More specifically, this disclosure relates to chains which are employed to stow equipment on military aircraft.
Equipment is typically stowed on military aircraft and secured by straps and chains. Ten thousand pound and twenty-five thousand pound rated chains are conventionally employed. Traditionally straps are employed for low weight storage where stretch is required and the environment is relatively clean. Chains are used to secure equipment for heavy weight storage in which stretch is disadvantageous and the environment is unclean.
A significant issue associated with the widespread use of chains is the weight and bulk of the chains since the chains are transported with the cargo on the aircraft. When employed for securement, a chain is tensioned by a purpose designed chain adjuster or tensioner. The chain tensioner connects with a hook which typically also anchors the chain to the aircraft floor. The other end of the chain connects with a hook. The hooks themselves may be relatively heavy.
Chains are conventionally employed in several manners. A single chain may be employed where the hook fastens to a vehicle tie down or around an axle and back on itself. Two or more chains may also be connected together for larger scale storage tasks.
There have been a number of proposals to address the weight issues associated with chains, especially the securement of cargo and equipment in aircraft. A prior art light weight chain assembly 50 which somewhat mimics the geometry of a conventional chain is generally illustrated in FIG. 4. Most of the length of the light weight chain 50 comprises a continuous series 60 of interconnected loops 70, including end loops 72 and 74. Each loop 70, 72 and 74 is made from a high-modulus fiber material. The opposed end loop 72 attaches to the short length of chain 40 for attachment to the chain adjuster. A mechanical hook connector 80 is fitted to the opposed end loop 74.